Forgotten
by sereneexlyss
Summary: This is a one shot of Lei and Shan Cai.
1. Forewords

This is a one shot of Lei and Shan Cai.

*Characters*

Name: Shan Cai  
Age: 20  
Status: middle-class  
Occupation: Student

Name: Lei  
Age: 21  
Status: first-class  
Occupation: Student

Prologue~

4 years ago... they made a promise to be together when they returned to reunite. He would leave the country, while she would have to stay. Both were best friends, and cared for each other deeply. Both loved each other so much, they thought nothing could seperate them. They set a date to meet each other after 4 years.  
He gives her a necklace to help her remember him. She offers him something to remember him by, but he gives it back and says that he doesn't need anything to remind him. Now he leaves, and the 4 years pass.  
The reuniting date is coming close, and she waits for the day she gets to see her beloved one again...


	2. Forgotten

I've been waiting for 4 years to see him again... I'd always touch my necklace to picture his face in my mind. I wonder if he thinks of me, like I think of him.

Lei, I've been waiting... the date to our reuniting is coming soon... I have so much to tell you... I wish you were here with me, I can't wait to see you again. What do you look like? Do you still have those mysterious pair of eyes that I drown in? Do you still have the expressionless face, that I once un-masked?

These were the thoughts that I had, before I became heart-broken... 3 months ago. I've been fooled by love. Fate decided to play a cruel joke on me... my one reason to continue waiting was crushed the day I read the newspaper. You're getting married... and you two looked so much in love... I could never compete with her...

Looking at the photo of your fianc e, she really took my breath away. Long raven hair, flawless skin, her features on her face were perfect. I doubt that you remembered our date.

For three months, I've given up. I knew there was no way for us to be together. I wanted so much to just find you and remind you of me... show you the necklace you gave me, that promised that you'd return for me... what am I to look for now? I knew I should've given you something to remember me by.

"Shan Cai, this necklace is for you. I promise to return, so we can be together forever."

"Thank you Lei. But what about you?"

"I don't need anything to remind me about you. I promise that I'll be back, after 4 years, I promise."

"Let's meet here, 4 years from now."

"Ok. Here, 4 years from now."

I'll never forget those words you said...

Tomorrow was the day of our reuniting... I didn't know whether or not to go and wait for him... I didn't know whether or not to go and wait, from morning til night... my only answer, was to just go, and see if he actually remembered...

For two months, I've been trying to break the engagement off with my fianc e. She wasn't very happy, nor were my parents, but I didn't care, for my heart was already taken. I was nearing my deadline, the date of mine and Shan Cai's reuniting was coming up, and I am still stuck in this engagement. I tried all I could to escape...

Shan Cai, I know our date is coming soon, but please, just wait for me, I promised I'd be there, and that's what I'm going to do.

I was able to break free from my family and flew back to where my beloved Shan Cai was waiting for me. I was ready to fly back into her arms. I couldn't wait to see her again.

Shan Cai, do you still have that cute face that I'd always smile at? Do you still have long silky hair that I'd always run my hands through? Oh Shan Cai, please wait for me...

The captain of the airport announced that the rainy weather was too heavy, and that the plane would have to land to a close airport.

No... no... why? Damn weather...

The weather has made me late... I won't be able to make the date... Shan Cai, wait for me!

Today was the day that Lei and I were to reunite... I dressed in a white cotton dress that reached about an inch above my knees. The day was beautiful, no clouds were in the sky, and only a lite breeze could be felt. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at the silver necklace that Lei had given me. I grasped it and prayed for Lei to be there. I grabbed my purse and began to head to the place that would answer my question.

At ten in the morning, I sat in the park where we promised to meet each other. For hours, I waited, I waited for Lei that whole day. I grasped the necklace again and prayed hard for Lei to show up. 'Please Lei... don't be late... I've waited forever for this day... please don't forget about me...' I was nearly crying as I whispered these thoughts...

It was ten at night, I didn't know if Shan Cai was still there waiting for me, but I still raced over to the park.

I ran all the way from the airport, to the park. About thirteen blocks... I was so tired, but nothing was stopping me from seeing my Shan Cai.

Ten-fifteen... I've waited long enough. I knew it, he forgot all about me... I removed the necklace from my neck and stared at the pendant that hung from it. A gold heart with a red rose in the middle. The promise of the rose... My tears drowned the pendant in my palm. I clutched my hand closed, and placed the pendant to my heart. I cried as I couldn't believe that Lei broke his promise... I put the necklace down next to me, and pulled out a notepad, and an envelope.

It was ten-fortyfive. I was out of breath by the time I got to the park. I looked around, and found no one in the park. I looked around the area that we stood 4 years ago.

Something caught my eye, a glint of sparkles, over by the tree. I strode over to it, and found and envelope addressed to me.

'She was here!'

Next to the envelope, was the promise that I gave her, the necklace. I looked up and found no one around... no... I must have just missed her... no... my tears fell as I knew I lost my chance to once again see my beloved Shan Cai... she grew tired of waiting for me...

"SHAN CAI! WHERE ARE YOU! SHAN CAI!" I shouted into the sky, hoping my voice would carry back to her and let her know I was here waiting for her. Tears fell from my eyes as I picked up the envelope and the necklace. I sat on the bench near the tree and opened the letter.

Lei,

For 4 years now, I've been waiting for you to return to me. We made a promise that we'd be together forever. You promised me that you'd return. The day of our reuniting has passed... and yet I waited for you... from morning til night... but you never came.  
I knew you wouldn't come, I saw the newspaper article... you're engaged. I always dreamt that you and I would be the ones engaged to each other... but I guess that it was all just a dream that will never come true.  
All my life, I've always wanted to meet someone like you... I'm glad I got the chance to know you. I will always be your friend, but right now, it seems as if our friendship has died, 4 years ago.  
I'm disappointed that you broke your promise... but I'm not crying because it's over, I'm smiling because, the time we spent together, happened.

Lei, I've always wanted to tell you something, and I've wanted to tell you this before you left... I love you, and I always will.

With Love, Always

Shan Cai.

I hugged the letter to my chest, as it was the closest thing I could ever have of Shan Cai. She wasn't here with me, but her heart was with me all along. I hate myself for being late. If only I wasn't engaged, and if only the bad weather wouldn't have delayed me, I would've made it on time to be here. To be right here in front of you and finally be with you.

*Three Days Later*

I went back to the park every day, hoping that she would pass by. She never came... I still waited. I waited from morning to night. From ten in the morning to ten at night. I always had her necklace in my hands. Sometimes I would stroke it lightly and talk to it, as if it were Shan Cai.

'Shan Cai, I'm sorry that I missed our date. If I could turn back time, and stop my parents, I would make the date, and be able to see you again. I never got a chance to tell you either, but, I love you too...'

I looked at my watch, it was three in the afternoon. I still waited.

For months, I came back to the park, but I never saw her. I did a search for her, but always returned empty handed. I always prayed for Shan Cai to somehow appear somewhere for me to finally find her... but never did I...

She has believed that I have forgotten her...

'Shan Cai, I never forgot about you. I love you...'


End file.
